


Michael is Sus

by saintmichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, adam!michael, christian keyes!aumichael, mi/chael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael
Summary: Gabriel is very flustered and upset when a stranger at a family reunion introduces himself as Michael Angeles, when that's Gabriel's brother who doesn't look anything like the guy.
Relationships: Michael/Apocalypseverse Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 7





	Michael is Sus

The Angeles yearly family reunion was a flamboyant, boisterous and most of all expensive affair. The real estate barons met once a year in June and held a huge party in the best locations money could buy – hotels, private islands, private jets, castles. This year it was just a hotel, a _fancy_ hotel to be sure. It was probably a good thing, cause this year Gabriel was bringing his boyfriend Dean and his family and, well. When things had started getting serious enough for Gabriel to let Dean into his actual penthouse rather than the sloppy bachelor pad studio he used to hook up with people, the dude had had a panic attack. The penthouse hadn’t even been that nice. Better to work up the ritziness slowly, Gabriel thought.

Things started off okay. Cousin Castiel was hanging out with them too, and he was the black sheep of the entire family, so attention was pretty much diverted off Gabriel and a very sweaty and slightly pissed off Dean. They wandered the spacious venue, chatting up various cousins and drinking expensive wine and eating tiny foods. Gabriel stayed guarded, though. They hadn’t run into any of his brothers yet. They would be the _real_ threat. Or so he thought.

A tall, dark-skinned man wearing an extremely well-tailored suit approached them with an amused smile on his face. “Good afternoon,” he said, his eyes flicking from Dean to Gabriel. “Enjoying the party?”

Gabriel didn’t recognise him; he wasn’t a member of the family, he didn’t think. He spoke with an easy, arrogant tone that was pretty common in Gabriel’s family though. “Uh, yeah. It’s great.”

“I’m glad. We spent a lot of time planning it, after all.”

“You did?” That didn’t make any sense. Gabriel’s oldest brother, Michael, _always_ arranged these family reunions. “Who are you, again?”

He smiled, showing his teeth. “Michael Angeles. And you?”

“What? No you’re not,” Gabriel sputtered in disbelief.

“Oh?”

“You’re not – you’re not Michael.” He couldn’t believe someone would just lie to his face like that. “Michael’s my brother, you idiot. You don’t look anything like him.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose we are brothers, aren’t we?” ‘Michael’ squinted at him. “Gabriel, yes?”

“What – no, we’re not, you asshole. This joke isn’t funny so knock it the fuck off. You’re not Michael, you prick.”

“I can assure you I am Michael Angeles.” The guy didn’t seem at all troubled by Gabriel’s barrage of swears. From the smile gracing his lips and eyes it looked like he was having the time of his life. Sam, Dean and Cas were all looking very confused by this exchange.

“Security!” Gabriel snapped, and a couple of extended family members who were working security for the event rushed over immediately. The impostor’s smile widened. “This guy’s trying to gatecrash the party. Get him the fuck out of here.”

“Really?” Dean muttered beside him, but Gabriel was too angry to pay attention to him.

The security guards awkwardly stood around ‘Michael’. “Yes, Gabriel. Er. Sir, would you please come with us?”

“You’re not even going to drag me out?” the impostor said. “That _is_ disappointing.”

They glanced nervously at Gabriel for instructions, but before he could say anything, a weary “What on earth is going on here?” was uttered from his left. The real Michael approached them, looking extremely annoyed.

“Hello, dear,” the impostor said comfortably. “My dear younger brother Gabriel is trying to have me removed from the party.” Was this guy actually mental?

“ _Your_ younger brother?” said Michael. _Thank_ you.

“Is he not my brother by marriage?”

Michael sighed.

“You know this guy?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, of course. Did he not introduce himself?”

“No, he’s been impersonating you the whole time. Dickhead refuses to tell me his actual name.”

“Language,” Michael warned.

“My name is Michael Angeles,” the guy repeated calmly.

Michael sighed again. “Gabriel, this is my husband, Michael.”

“Your – what?”

“Did you not get my e-mail? I did include a picture.”

Uhh. Michael sent Gabriel a _lot_ of e-mails, but they were mostly extremely boring updates to the family’s finances. So he may have “accidentally” not opened… any.

“I think I must have missed it,” he said. Technically true.

“I got married to Michael in February,” he explained. “A courthouse wedding. We were in a bit of a rush.”

“Oh. Um, congratulations.” Michael’s asshole husband was smiling broadly at him from between the two security staff who were now looking very uncertain to whether they were supposed to be there or not. “Why did you marry someone with the same name as you?

“We are in love, Gabriel. Names have nothing to do with it.” He turned to the other Michael. “Can you stop causing problems? I already have a headache.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear,” his husband said contritely. “Would you like an aspirin?”

“No, I would like you to stop messing with my idiot brother. Good grief. You two are supposed to be watching for disturbances,” he suddenly said sharply to the security team. They dispersed with relief.

“Gabriel, try not to embarrass me,” his brother said. “You, come,” he added to his husband, and walked off. The other Michael chuckled and followed him, throwing an amused wink back over his shoulder to Gabriel as they disappeared into the crowd.

“What the hell?” Dean mouthed at him. What the hell indeed. Gabriel didn’t even get to introduce his boyfriend to his brother, although he figured it would probably be better to get Michael alone before he did that. Without his stupid husband.

Douchebag.


End file.
